1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an LED (light emitting diode) lamp and, more particularly, to an LED lamp having a vapor chamber for removing heat from LEDs of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination. The LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamp because the LED has features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption.
The LEDs generally produce large amounts of heat, which may make the LEDs be degraded or even damaged if the heat is not removed from the LEDs efficiently. Although there are many different designs for heat dissipation, the major heat dissipation route for the heat produced by the LEDs usually is managed through the base to which the LEDs is mounted or through an additional metal heat sink below the base and then to an outer heat sink.
Traditional adoption of the fans for active cooling system not only introduces noise problems but also brings risk of damage to an LED lamp if the fan is out of order. In contrast, passive cooling with natural convection is quite, continuous and time-unlimited. However, since a natural convection system is relatively weak for heat dissipation, to solve this problem, a large surface area is needed to enhance heat dissipation capacity. Most passive cooling devices for LED lamps simply use metallic blocks, such as copper or aluminum blocks with extended fins for heat dissipation. However, the thermal dissipation capacities of these simple metal blocks with extended fins may be still insufficient for dissipating the heat generated from the LEDs of the LED lamps, which results in a relatively high temperature of the LED lamps during operation.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device for an LED lamp which has an improved heat dissipating structure to thereby overcome the above mentioned disadvantages.